Cool Down
by ResDes2
Summary: After a nice run, Edward decides to cool down with Jasper. Super sexy. Super slash. Tell me what you think. Part of Edward Chronicles. Super delicious, and gayer than last time.


Cool Down

Cool Down

Jasper spread himself out on his bed. The entire house was silent. Suddenly, the silence was broken when the large main door opened and closed. Immediately, a delicious aroma fell over Jasper. Jasper moaned in pleasure. He wanted the source of this magnificent smell.

"Come in here, Edward," Jasper stated quietly. Edward heard, and suddenly he was at the door to the room. The smell became intense. Jasper stared at Edward's glistening body. He was sweating heavily in his extremely tight white work-out tee. The shirt was sticking to Edward's body, revealing his clearly defined muscles. His arms were gorgeous, so well built, drenched with sweat. His green shorts were sticking to his muscled legs. Jasper was so hot, looking at Edward.

"How was your run?" Jasper asked, intrigued.

"It was nice. It was short; just to Port Angeles and back," Edward answered. Edward stared at Jasper's classy body. It was nice built, but not too many muscles. He was wearing a white dress shirt, pulled up a little to see the bottom of his abs. He was wearing tight dress pants.

"No one else is in the house, you know," Edward said, smiling.

"Oh, I know," Jasper replied. Their minds were thinking the same thing. Sex. Jasper jumped off the beds and into Edward's arms. Edward wrapped his comforting arms around Jasper as they passionately kissed. Edward backed off for a second. He crossed his arms, grabbed the bottom of his shirt, and then slowly pulled off his shirt. It was magnificent. Jasper just stared at this sexy maneuver. Edward was perfectly built. His chest was big, but not too big. Even his nipples were perfect. There was a large ridge between his abs. Also, he had six perfect ones. None deformed. All symmetrical.

Edward threw his shirt to the floor and gazed into Jasper's eyes. Jasper gawked back. Edward's face was perfect. His hair was perfect. Everything was perfect.

Jasper threw Edward onto the bed, and then mounted him. He started kissing Edward again. He kissed his neck, and then licked his nipples. Jasper then licked and kissed random parts of Edward's abdomen.

In a rage of passion, Edward rolled Jasper onto the bed, and then mounted him. Edward then began kissing him furiously. It was amazing.

"Take off your shirt," the shirtless Edward commanded. Jasper quickly tried to unbutton his shirt. After two buttons, Edward became inpatient. He grabbed Jasper's shirt, and then ripped it off.

Edward moaned. He was still wearing a white beater. Edward bit the undershirt, and then ripped it off with his teeth. Then there it was Edward's prize. Jasper was sexy as well. His body screamed inexperience, yet still raunchy. It was well built, but not as well built as Edward.

They both began kissing each other's bodies. Then Edward picked Jasper off the bed, and rammed him into the wall. He started kissing Jasper's sexy body while Jasper moaned and then threw his head back. Edward then got down on both knees. He unbuckled Jasper's belt, and then took it off with his teeth. After undoing the button and the zipper, Edward slowly pulled off the pants.

Jasper looked down to see what Edward was doing. He quickly pulled him up before Edward could examine. Jasper wanted to do some exploring of his own. Jasper slipped Edward's shorts off. Jasper noticed the large bulge coming from Edward's boxers. A _very _large bulge. Edward noticed Jasper's _very_ large bulge as well. They both grabbed each other's boxers and pulled down.

Both stared at each other's large penis. They simultaneously grabbed each other's large cock. They both started rubbing and both started moaning. They both pulled each other in and they kissed each other. They both moaned while kissing, but Jasper moaned louder. He was not used to this excitement. The loud moaning made Edward hotter, and he unknowingly went faster.

Jasper could not control it. He started pushing himself into Edward's hand. He pushed harder and harder until the last big push. His whole body shivered as hot semen splurged all over Edward's perfect body.

"Sorry," Jasper said.

"It's OK," Edward said. "That was hot." Jasper ran to get some towels, and cleaned up. After everything was clean, Edward started to walk out.

"Oh no," Jasper said, "Let me make it up to you." Edward smiled for a second before Jasper threw him onto the bed. Jasper jumped onto Edward. Edward still smelled amazing to Jasper. Jasper slowly licked from Edward's neck to the base of his penis. Then Jasper lay on Edward's legs and stared at his penis. It was gorgeous. It was large and proportionate. The head was large, but not too large. The shaft was long and large. It stood high and hard. It was not flimsy. It literally stood erect.

Jasper immediately pushed the hard erection through his soft lips. Edward moaned, but Jasper moaned louder. His smell might be amazing, but his taste was intoxicating. He had never tasted anything so delicious. It was sweet, it was salty, and it was hard. Jasper put Edward's organ all of the way into his mouth until his nose touched Edward's soft body. Jasper took a whiff in, and almost fainted, it was all so good. Jasper quickly pulled the cock out, and then slammed it in. While in his mouth, Jasper licked Edward's organ. Edward screamed in pleasure.

Edward kicked his legs up in pleasure. Jasper was surrounded by Edward, and he loved it. Jasper then took it out of his mouth, and pushed it next to Edward's abs. His tip surpassed his belly button, it was that big. Jasper started at the base, and started licking. He passed the head, and kept licking up. He licked up Edward's neck, up Edward's chin, and then kissed Edward's lips.

"I have to say, that was hot," Edward said.

"Well you make me hot," Jasper replied. After a couple of seconds of kissing, Jasper asked, "Ready to continue?"

Edward knew what he meant. "You're the virgin," Edward said. Edward walked over to his pants, and took out a condom. Jasper got mad, walked over to him, and hit it out of his hand.

"I'm not sick, and I can't get pregnant," Jasper said. "No condom."

"That's not what the condom is for, Jasper," Edward replied.

"I know," Jasper stated. "I want to feel you inside me. Rough. Sexy. No condom."

"OK," Edward said. "Just kneel over the bed." Jasper did as said. Edward grabbed Jasper's cheeks. He spread them apart. Edward took his long penis at placed it at the opening. "All right," Edward said. "You might feel a slight pain in the beginning. I'm going to have to push hard for the first penetration. Ready?"

"Always ready," Jasper said, excited.

"OK," Edward said back. He took his penis and slowly started pushing in. Jasper yelled; not because he was in pain, but because he was in pleasure. He felt so good. He had no idea it would have been this good.

Edward gasped. Jasper was so tight. It had never been this good. Edward loved it. He slowly pushed himself into Jasper. "Oh God," Jasper moaned. His tiny hole was being filled. He never felt fuller in his life.

"Fuck, you're tight," Edward stated. Edward finally got himself all the way in. He stayed in that position for a while. "You like that?" Edward asked.

"Oh yeah," Jasper answered.

"OK." Edward pulled himself out. "Let's try something else." Edward sat on the bed. He pulled Jasper on top of him. Jasper put his legs behind Edward. Jasper grabbed Edward's large cock and guided it into his tiny hole. He sat all the way down. Both of them moaned loudly. Jasper pushed himself up, then rammed himself down.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Edward yelled. Jasper continued to fuck Edward's brains out while Edward kissed Jasper's body. Edward was in such pleasure; he fell over, although Jasper continued to wrap his asshole around Edward's dog. It was amazing.

Suddenly, Edward started pushing his gigantic cock deeper into Jasper. Jasper moaned. Edward kept pushing harder and harder.

Then Edward sat back up and grabbed Jasper's waist. Instead of Jasper humping Edward, Edward was picking Jasper up and then smashing Jasper down. Every time Jasper was smashed into Edward's cock, he screamed in joy.

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" Edward yelled. Edward started losing control. He was getting wilder and wilder.

Unexpectedly, Edward stood up. He was still holding Jasper up by the waist. Now, Edward was standing, fucking Jasper's brains out. The only thing keeping Jasper in the air was Edward's erect penis, his soft hands (which weren't really doing much), and his obsessive humping. Both of them moaned in pleasure.

Both of them were getting wilder and wilder. All of a sudden, Jasper came. No one had been jerking Jasper's massive dick, but he still came from the excitement. He was moving rapidly, and come had been sprayed all over Jasper's body. These convulsions made Edward come. He pushed Jasper as close to his body as possible, and then came deep inside Jasper.

Both of them fell onto the bed, panting. "I'll get the towels," Jasper said.

"No," Edward said. Edward pinned Jasper onto the bed. He started licking come from Jasper's body. Jasper moaned. Then, Edward licked the come off of Jasper's penis. But Edward lost control again. He started sucking Jasper off. Jasper understood. He pushed his cock into Edward's mouth. Edward loved this. Edward was so good at blowjobs. He knew what to do. Finally, Edward stuck the erection all of the way to the back of his throat. Jasper convulsed, and then pushed his delicious semen down Edward's throat.

Once Jasper was done, Edward stood up. "Sorry about that. I got carried away. Let _me _get the towels."


End file.
